penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Rihari Lavellan
Appearance A wood elf with light brown skin, turquoise eyes, and firey red hair, adorned with braids, bone, and other adornments from nature, often wearing a green, sleeveless tunic, a brown leather bodice, some slightly baggy shorts, patchwork boots, and an ornate wooden mask that looks like the odd crosspoint between a stag, a bobcat, and an elf. Personality Rihari is a rather serious person, with the belief that nothing from nature can be truly owned by anyone - not land, nor tree, nor beast, and to profess to own any part of the land is hubris. Land is only to be borrowed for a time - even if built upon and inhabited, eventually, nature herself will reclaim what had always been hers to begin with. Events of Childhood Rihari grew up in a tribal clan that revered nature, and thought of deer and elk as sacred symbols of Rillifane Rallathil, and bred said animals with reverence. She was raised to become her clan's next spiritual leader. Not much else happened. Maybe she fell off a stag while trying to ride it or something once or twice, but it was pretty uneventful. Events of Adolescence She fell in love with another elf in her clan, named Tamlen, and their relationship only slightly interfered with her druidic training. However, it was not to last. Upon exploring an old ruin they had found in their forest, they discovered a mirror. Rihari noted magic to it and told him not to touch it, but Tamlen's curiosity overcame him and he did, despite her warnings, and was sucked into the mirror. An adventurer arrived soon after - a Blood Hunter called Duncan, who told her to step away from the mirror so he could destroy it. She plead Tamlen's case but it fell upon deaf ears, and sent Rihari into an argument that ended when, in his anger at Rihari's unwillingness to listen, he smashed the mirror, and all hope of seeing Tamlen again before yelling at her for being "foolish" and storming off. She has held a grudge against Duncan and the Blood Hunters ever since. Events of Adulthood One evening, while stargazing, after a long day of druidic training - her skills were much to be admired, now, and the rest of her clan watched her bloom into a truly formidable leader - she witnessed a red star fall from the sky. She was convinced this was an omen of impending disaster, and tried to warn her parents, who agreed with her. However, the omen was so vague, the clan could do little to combat what was to come. Defining Event Dragons. They descended on the forest in a swarm, killing and burning all in their path. Rihari did absolutely everything she could to fight them off, but to no avail. Her tribe was doomed to destruction, and as Rihari stared her own demise in the face - a red adult dragon - she began to be developed in a platinum light. And, just as the dragon was opening it's maw to immolate her, she vanished... Category:Player Character